


The Darkest Hour

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grab your tissues, Heavy Angst, Not Really Character Death, dan does his best, distraught chloe, is this really the end of everything?, lucifer ends up in an unlikely place, or is there hope?, possible season 3 finale, post-reveal, things aren't back to normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: The Detective in trouble, a mortality stricken Devil, and an act of unconditional love.





	The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [Mischief_With_Sandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_With_Sandra/gifts), [kanshou87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/gifts).



> This story is angst heavy so grab your whiskey, a box of tissues, and sit comfortably. I apologize sincerely....enjoy. Also, this has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

“Please, don’t do this!” Lucifer’s voice faltering as he pleaded with the gunman. Casey had his gun pointed in Chloe’s direction and was threatening to pull the trigger if they didn’t allow him to escape. Chloe held her gun between her two hands, finger resting lightly on the trigger in case he tried to run. Thankfully she had called in backup and they had St. Vincent De Paul Catholic Church surrounded. If he did manage to escape without Chloe getting him first, the cops would surely gun him down outside if he attempted to get out of their grasp.

“No, the terms are straight. You let me leave this place and I will spare your blonde friend here a bullet to the head.

“Casey you murdered two innocent people. You took their lives away from them and away from their family. And what for? Money? Drugs? No, there is no way I am going to allow you to walk free.” Chloe stated calmly yet assertively, no quiver in her voice even though he still had the gun aimed in her direction.“Casey...Casey look at me.” Lucifer tried to distract Casey's attention away from the Detective and towards him, he slowly walked up the aisle of the church sanctuary. Casey turned his head and then pointed the gun towards Lucifer. _Well, at least the Detective is safe, I'm mortal with her proximity, but her safety is all that matters_.

“Tell me, is this what you really want? To be a fugitive and have to run from the law the rest of your life? You can’t possibly tell me this is what you truly desire?”

“This is what I want. I want to run free and not have to worry about anything. No more paying bills, no more being the guy in the background, no more being a poor ass worker. Nope, not anymore.”

“You stabbed poor Kelly seven times in the chest. Why?” Lucifer proceeded to speak with Casey to keep his focus on him.

“She found out about my drug deals with the cartel. She threatened to turn me into the cops and I couldn’t let that happen, now could I? We were in the kitchen that morning fighting about it and I saw the knife right there on the counter, so I just reached over and picked it up. The first blow was the hard one because I loved her man, but bitch had it coming to her. She could never keep her mouth shut about anything and she slept around a lot. Things I guess just got easier from there out.”

  
“You're completely insane….what about Adam?” This time Chloe asked which brought both Casey’s attention and the gun back toward her. Lucifer’s breath hitched in his throat at the action, he moved up the aisle further, coming almost in arm's length of Chloe.

“He was my best friend, yes, in fact, he even worked with me. But competition arose and you know. I couldn’t let him climb up the ladder too much, that would mean he would get a better cut than me. What can I say? I’m a competitive man. Now, enough of this chit chat, either let me leave or blondie here is going to receive a nasty ass headache.” In Lucifer’s throat a beastly growl roared inside of him, one Chloe had noticed but was oblivious to Casey. Chloe quickly shifted her eyes to get a peripheral view of her partner. He was close enough to both her and Casey, should he decide to make a run for it.

“That would not be a good idea, Casey. Murdering two civilians, running from the boys in blue and then murdering a cop…Tsk tsk, you're in for a Hell of a lot of trouble.” Lucifer stated, allowing the ‘L’ from the word Hell to roll off his tongue. Casey kept all of his attention focused on Chloe and the gun held in his hand. Lucifer’s eyes turned hot red as all the fires in hell enclosed around them. Casey, attention still on Chloe had not seen the hellfire within his eyes. In what seemed like a fraction of a second he pressed his finger against the hard trigger, releasing the bullet from its casing and projectiling it in Chloe’s direction.

“NO!!!!” Time seemed to slow down around them, Lucifer stood in horror as he watched the bullet mid-flight. It moved in a straight line, coming just inches away from Chloe’s head. He had to act now otherwise Chloe was going to die, and so help him Dad that was not an option! Lucifer ran with all the supernatural speed he still had in the presence of the Detective and shielded her body with his own. Wrapping his arms around her waist he held onto her as hard as possible as they both fell heavily to the floor, his body weight practically crushing her below him. Casey took that opportunity to place the gun in the back of his pants and ran down the church aisle. Chloe slithered out from underneath Lucifer and grabbed her gun that had been pushed from out of her hands when Lucifer grabbed her. Gun in hand she ran away from the altar only to see Casey run out the door but then stop dead in his tracks. He had the gun above his head as 3 cops had they're trained on his. Slowly he let go of the gun while a fourth cop came from behind and cuffed him, forcing him to his knees. She sighed in relief that at least the suspect was going to go to jail where he wouldn't be able to hurt any more innocent people. She heard a groan and turned around to find Lucifer on his knees, hunched over. He pulled his hand away from his stomach to reveal that it was covered in a red liquid.

“No…” Her eyes widen as she ran to his side just as he fell onto his back. Lucifer gasped in pain as his back hit the hard surface of the wooden sanctuary floor. His body was quickly surrounded by the crimson liquid that flowed from his chest. Chloe quickly stripped herself of her leather jacket, wadded it up into a ball and put it on his chest. However, it was quickly stained with the amount of blood that was spilling out from his body. His breaths became quick and his body shook from the pain.

“Are you hurt?!?” Lucifer asked as he clenched his teeth together, trying to ignore the burning in his chest.

“No, I'm fine but…Lucifer your hurt! You’re the Devil. You're supposed to be immortal!”

“If only that was true Detective, I am only mortal around you.” He closed his eyes and attempted to take deep breaths.

“What…me? What makes me so special?”

“You are a miracle Detective, and therefore you are the only human that can physically harm me.” He saw the look on Chloe's face, a mixture of shock and horror.

“But that means…..no.”

“I'm afraid so Detective. Whenever I am around you I become mortal.”

“The night I shot you in the warehouse-

“My first experience with mortality….first time I bled.” Chloe smacked Lucifers’ shoulder, earning a grunt from him in which she quickly apologized.

“Damn it Lucifer, why do you still work with me if I make you mortal?”

“Because being able to be with you every day and work with you is worth a bullet in the leg or a punch in the face.” Her partner, the Devil, is bleeding out on the church floor but he somehow manages to make sincere comments that just stops the beating in Chloe’s heart.

 

* * *

“Get down on the ground!” Dan yelled after Casey had come running out of the church, gun in hand. Casey, seeing that he was surrounded with no escape route complied. He dropped his gun onto the gray concreted under him and bent one leg at a time until he was on his knees with his hands placed behind his head in a surrendering position. Sgt. Troy jumped over the railing, approaching the gunman from behind with the handcuffs in his grasp.

“Casey Smith, you are under the arrest for the murders of Kelly Price, Adam Stinger, and attempted fleeing from Justice. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” Sgt. Troy stated as he placed the metal cuffs on each of Casey's wrists. A second police officer came and assisted in lifting him up and walking him over to the car where they placed him in the back seat. Dan filed a report with the other members of the force before he made his way toward the front door of the church.

Unbeknownst to Dan and the rest of the cops outside, no one knew what had happened inside the church. No one had heard the sound of the shot with all the commotion outside with the cops trying to block off the perimeter and keep the press away. No one knew that inside, Chloe was loosing Lucifer.

 

* * *

“Lucifer….Lucifer stay with me! Stay with me.” Chloe raised his head and placed it on her lap, her left hand resting on his cheek while her right hand pressed down on her jacket firmly, trying to seize the blood from pouring out from Lucifer. There was so much blood, the police were occupied outside arresting Casey but none had come inside of the church yet. No one knew that her partner had been shot point blank in the stomach and was losing blood fast. He groaned and leaned his head further back into her lap, she stroked his cheek, wiping away the warm liquid that was now running down the side of his face.

“…Detect-……….Chloe.” Lucifer coughed a little blood as he whispered her name, starring up at her aqua eyes, they were filled with sadness.

“I’m here. Keep your eyes open, help will come.” Chloe's lips quivered as she answered him, tears starting to form in her own eyes, just seconds of threatening to spill out.

“..I- I'm sorry….“

  
“Shhhh, don’t speak. You need to save your strength.” She moved her hand from his cheek to in-between the locks of his dark black hair, massaging his head trying all she could to help ease his pain.

“No…sorry…..didn’t show you sooner….should-.…” He coughed again causing more crimson liquid to fall past his lips and down the side of his chin.

“…shown you…..from...beginning.” He closed his eyes and painfully swallowed a liquid mixture of blood and tears.

  
“Chloe…please…forgive me…” He blinked, allowing another tear to escape from his eyes.

“No,” Chloe responded, shaking her back and forth, biting her bottom lip.  “I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have stopped being you partner just because of what you showed me. The truth is-“ Chloe looked up towards the ceiling, blinking to push the tears that started to escape back into their ducts.

“….I knew all along but I was too scared to accept it. And because of that, I went after Casey along. I’m the one who got myself into trouble and I'm the reason that your hurt, and I shouldn’t have abandoned our friendships…our partnership.” She started to cry, tears now running down her cheeks like a waterfall, dripping off of her face on onto Lucifer’s forehead.

“Lucifer…i’m so sorry, can you please forgive me!” She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his now pale, wet, and slightly cooler forehead.

“Chloe….you truly are a miracle… if only….I didn’t let dad….stand in way....of us….I will…always forgive….” He coughed harder this time and took a very heavy breath in, trying to get oxygen into his lungs, but Chloe could tell he was struggling.

“As will I...Always.” she stated in return, taking her hand and wiping his chin from the blood that had stained it. Carefully she leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over his, feeling his breath become one with hers. She kept her eyes closed as she rested her forehead against his, breathing in his air and feeling one with him. Chloe could feel his smile against his chin and first the first time in his life Lucifer felt truly happy, but true happiness only lasts so long. Slowly his eyelids felt extremely heavy and they started to close, closing off the dark eyes from her view. He took one more inhale of air into his lungs, then letting it out before his chest no longer fell up and down.

“Lucifer?” She pulled her face slightly away from his, no longer feeling his breath against her smooth skin.

“…Lucifer!?” She gently stroked his face with her hand but received no response. His breathing had stopped and the smile that had rested on his lips had now faded.

“No no no, God no please!” She adjusted her position, laying his head on the floor so his body was flat and placed her hands on top of his heart. one, two, three, four, five…She pushed her weight onto his chest, trying her best to get his hard to start. After 30 compressions she opened up his mouth, pinched his nose and administered two rescue breaths….but nothing happened. She started on the second set of compressions when Dan came running into the church, gun loaded and in hand. When he noticed Chloe on the floor giving CPR to Lucifer he quickly called for an ambulance to arrive at the scene asap.

“Come on Lucifer! You are not leaving me…You can’t….I- …I need you.” After the second round of 30 was complete she administers two more breaths but still, nothing happened. Dan ran over to Lucifers side and checked for a pulse but couldn’t find anything. He leaned down towards Lucifer’s nose to see if he could sense a breath but again found nothing. Chloe got into position to start another set of compressions before Dan came behind her and tried to move her away from her partner's motionless body on the ground.

“Chloe. Chloe! I’m sorry, I'm so sorry….he’s gone.” Dan pulled her into his chest and placed a comforting hand on the back of her head. She sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her hands around the edge of his jacket.

“No….oh Dan…this is all my fault.”

“You did everything you could, everything in your power.” Dan placed a gentle, reassuring kiss on the top of her head as he continued to stroke her head, allowing her to completely lose herself against her chest.

The paramedics arrived not only five seconds later, they tried a shot of adrenaline and a defibrillator but received no better results. They stated their condolences as they removed the body from the floor, wrapping the club owner in a white sheet, and placing him on the stretcher. Chloe tried to leave with them, but Dan held her back. She all the force and might inside of her to get to her friend…her partner….her Lucifer. Dan was, unfortunately, stronger and managed to keep her back as the paramedics wheeled the body out of the church and further away from Chloe. Once they had exited Chloe felt her knees buckle under weight as she collapsed onto the floor. Dan stood and lowered his head towards the floor as he watched Chloe sob uncontrollably on the floor as well as cursing God for taking away the man she loved.

“He didn’t deserve this….” She whispered as looked up from her curled portion on the floor up at the crossing that was standing near the altar.

“He didn’t…..”

* * *

Lucifer blinked his eyes, squinting to the bright white light that was all around him. His abdomen was still sore from when the bullet had penetrated him back on in the church…THE CHURCH! “Chloe,” he called out, her name releasing from his lips as a prayer. His breathing was heavy and he tried to call out to her again, the sensation of the touch of her hand on his face made him reach up to grab onto it. He searched for the warmth of her body but found only coldness. Only then did he realize he was alone. He groaned as he pushed himself into an upright, sitting position, away from the cold, hard, bright floor. Blinking repeatedly he tried to adjust to the scintillating environment, after a few minutes his eyes had adjusted completely and he was able to fully open them. Looking around he saw marble columns and a large gold lined iron gate.

“…it…it can’t be………He wouldn’t dare….” Those three words were barely audible, but a low hmmm from behind him caused Lucifer to stand up quickly and turn towards the direction of the noise.

“…Dad?” He looked wide eyed at his father who stood towering over him in long, cream robes, his gray hair hanging on his shoulders and his toes peeking out from his leather sandals.

“Son.....”

…

“We need to talk.”

 

__**Life goes on….  
** Whether you choose to move on and  
take a chance in the unknown.  
Or stay behind, locked in the past, thinking of what could have been.  
Sometimes we just have to let things go.  
And though dark days are ahead of us,  
It is in these moments that we will find the light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! If you are reading this then you managed to get through this story!
> 
> This fic was based on this Tumblr post referencing a potential S3 finale:  
> Dark-sided thought: Chloe finding out the truth but not knowing he is only vulnerable around her. they haven’t worked stuff out yet and it’s tense, and he gets shot trying to protect her. lucifer fckn dies in her arms but before he’s begging her for forgiveness. like he’s bleeding out and he says her name for the first time and she’s crying and kisses him forgives him and he dies.  wakes up in heaven and god is like “son, we need to talk.” SEASON FINALE.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudo's and comments and follow me on Tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night :)


End file.
